Le plan de Takao
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Takao décide que Midorima est amoureux de Kagami et demande l'aide de Kuroko, mais son but est-il vraiment de pousser les deux lumières ensemble? TakaKuro sur fond de KagaMido!


**Titre: **_Le plan de Takao  
_**Genre: **_Romance, humour.  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Takao/Kuroko sur fond de Kagami/Midorima ou MidoKaga (le seme est pas très clair en fait xD)_

**Note: **_Eh oui... encore un couple pas très répandu (voire deux en fait xD le KagaMido est encore moins connu je crois d'ailleurs :o). C'est juste une petite idée que j'ai eu alors que je pensais à une autre fic, et finalement j'ai fini ça avant la fic en question... donc voilà._

_Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression que Kuroko est OoC, mais enfin. Vous excuserez aussi le manque de développement, j'aurais pu continuer mais j'avais ni l'inspiration ni la motivation... ça aurait été intéressant pourtant (au moins drôle en tout cas), mais bon._

_Bon, avant de continuer à rabaisser cette fic, je vais vous laisser vous faire une opinion. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le téléphone de Kuroko sonna, ce qui le fit presque sursauter. On était jeudi et il n'attendait pour ainsi dire aucun appel. Il eut un soupir quand il pensa que ce devait être Kagami, au sujet du devoir qu'il était précisément en train de faire. C'est pourquoi il ne regarda pas l'afficheur et répondit simplement :

- Oui allo?

Ce ne fut pas la voix de sa lumière qui lui répondit, mais plutôt celle d'un adolescent qu'il reconnut sur-le-champ :

- Hey, Kuroko, quoi de neuf?

Il n'y avait aucun doute : il s'agissait de la voix de Takao, le coéquipier de Midorima. Kuroko, s'il avait été plus expressif, aurait manifesté sa surprise, mais il répondit plutôt, le ton calme comme toujours :

- Bonsoir, Takao-kun. Comment vas-tu?

Il y eut un ricanement de l'autre côté du fil avant que l'ombre de Shuutoku ne réponde :

- Ça va bien. Est-ce que je te dérange?

Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à son devoir : il pouvait bien attendre, d'autant plus qu'il était curieux par rapport à la raison de son appel. Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir, il lui semblait bien que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait; d'ailleurs, comment avait-il eu son numéro? Par le biais de Midorima?

- J'étais en train d'étudier, finit par répondre Kuroko.

Après un court silence, Takao prit un ton plus sérieux et lui dit enfin la raison de son appel :

- Écoute, Kuroko, je suis pas mal certain que Shin-chan aime Kagami.

Encore une fois, s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, l'ombre de Seirin aurait crié de surprise; mais, comme il était lui-même, son étonnement se traduisit par un manque de réponse. Takao crut sans doute qu'il n'avait pas saisi et c'est pourquoi il précisa :

- Enfin, je pense que Shin-chan est amoureux de Kagami, quoi. T'en penses quoi?

Kuroko retrouva enfin ses mots pour dire doucement :

- Je ne connais pas assez Midorima-kun pour bien juger, mais...

- Kuroko, le coupa Takao, t'as vu comment il lui donne des indices pour l'aider à s'améliorer? Tu sais, dernièrement, il te voit plus du tout, il pense qu'à Kagami comme adversaire, alors je suis sûr que ça veut dire quelque chose.

Un autre silence. Takao eut de nouveau un ricanement et enchaina :

- En fait, je t'appelais pour savoir comment c'est, du côté de Kagami. Est-ce qu'il aime quelqu'un, tu crois? Est-ce que Shin-chan a une chance?

Kuroko ne put que dire sur un ton dubitatif :

- Kagami-kun a l'air de détester Midorima-kun. Pourtant, je sais qu'il le respecte aussi. Pour ce qui est de savoir s'il aime quelqu'un... il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Takao eut un soupir de déception et demanda, le ton rempli d'espoir :

- Mais t'es super observateur, Kuroko, non? Tu aurais pas vu des indices?

Le petit fantôme eut beau réfléchir, il ne trouva rien. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais songé à observer son ami pour trouver ce genre d'informations. En fait, il n'imaginait même pas qu'il puisse être amoureux.

- Je n'en cherchais pas vraiment, finit-il par répondre honnêtement.

Takao conclut, sur un ton trop joyeux :

- Enfin, dans un sens, c'est une bonne nouvelle! Ça veut dire qu'il est pas clairement amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, au moins!

- En effet, compléta Kuroko.

L'ombre de Seirin songea qu'il devait y avoir plus à cet appel. Il eut confirmation quand Takao lui fit, sur un ton conspirateur :

- En fait, j'ai un plan pour les aider à se rapprocher...

~xxx~

Décidément, c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Kuroko se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté. La veille, il lui avait semblé que c'était un plan logique, censé. Avec ses belles paroles, Takao l'avait convaincu qu'il n'y avait aucun risque et que ça avait de bonnes chances de bien fonctionner – au pire, ce serait intéressant. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il voyait Midorima et Kagami l'un en face de l'autre, trop occupés à se toiser pour se souvenir de leurs partenaires respectifs, il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de se frapper le front de la main.

Néanmoins, il se retint et s'en tint au plan initial.

Takao avait proposé qu'ils organisent une rencontre accidentelle. Takao et Kuroko amèneraient leurs coéquipiers dans le même Maji Burger, au même moment, question de faire croire au hasard.

Kagami et Kuroko étaient encore dans l'entrée quand Midorima avait retenti, flanqué comme prévu de son ombre. Tout de suite, par un instinct animal, le lanceur de Shuutoku et l'as de Seirin s'étaient fixés et avaient commencé à s'insulter, ignorant au passage Takao et Kuroko. Le faucon, pas subtil pour deux sous, eut un regard de connivence avec Kuroko, mais, heureusement, les deux plus grands étaient trop occupés pour s'en soucier.

Finalement, Midorima, après avoir fait claquer sa langue, lança :

- Je ne resterai pas dans le même restaurant que ce bouffon, Takao.

- Ouais, c'est ça, ajouta le tigre, je veux pas te voir ici pendant que je mange mes burgers!

Le tsundere sembla piqué. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, la parole de Kagami se retourna contre lui. Midorima dut penser que de rester lui permettrait de fâcher encore plus son ennemi – il ne songeait pas au fait que c'était réciproque, de toute évidence. C'est pourquoi il changea d'idée et fit :

- Est-ce qu'il y a au moins du Shiruko, ici?

Takao pouffa et fit :

- Non, désolé, Shin-chan, c'est pas vraiment la spécialité.

Midorima ajusta ses lunettes pour lire le menu et Kagami intervint :

- Oï, tu disais pas que tu partais, Midorima?

Le lanceur l'ignora pour prendre sa commande et Kagami, fâché d'être ignoré, commanda aussi à son tour. Kuroko se demanda si tout se passerait bien, mais Takao ne semblait pas inquiet, bien au contraire. Il prit même la peine de l'approcher pour lui dire tout bas :

- Ça se passe plutôt bien, tu trouves pas?

Non, il ne trouvait pas, mais il préféra se taire et se diriger vers le comptoir à son tour. Malgré le plan, rien ne l'empêchait de se commander un milkshake – de toute façon, rien ne pourrait jamais l'en empêcher. Puis, le quatuor se dirigea à une table.

Décidément, Takao avait peut-être un point, parce que Kagami et Midorima étaient tellement occupés à se toiser et s'insulter qu'aucun ne nota le manque de repas de Takao – le principal défaut de son plan. Kuroko commençait lentement à se demander s'il y avait effectivement quelque chose entre eux quand Takao lui fit un signe. Kuroko, de sa voix monotone, lança alors, pas très convaincant :

- Ah oui, je me souviens, j'avais quelque chose à faire ce soir.

Kagami délaissa son vis-à-vis pour poser deux yeux interrogateurs sur lui. Puis, il lui demanda tout bêtement :

- C'est quoi?

Kuroko n'avait pas encore songé à une excuse et il sortit la première chose qui lui vint en tête :

- Je dois aider ma grand-mère.

Kagami sembla sur le point de demander plus de précision, mais Kuroko le battit en vitesse : il se leva précipitamment, sans oublier au passage son milkshake, et lui lança :

- À lundi, Kagami-kun.

Ce dernier contesta :

- Eh attends, Kuroko! Me laisse pas tout seul avec Midorima!

Le tsundere fit un son désapprobateur. Kuroko put surprendre, avant de sortir, le pouce levé que lui montrait Takao, signe qu'il pensait que tout allait à merveille. Le petit fantôme n'était pas du même avis, mais il allait quand même continuer le plan.

Il se plaça derrière un buisson, juste à la sortie, et remercia son manque de présence, car il était certain que personne ne le voyait. Puis, après avoir observé le trio manger pendant quelques minutes, il sortit son téléphone et signala le numéro de Takao. Kuroko le vit prendre son téléphone et il l'entendit répondre :

- Oui allo?

- C'est moi, fit simplement Kuroko.

Takao continua tout seul la conversation. Comme prévu, il fit croire qu'il parlait avec sa petite sœur. Après une conversation houleuse – Kuroko était impressionné à quel point il était convaincant –, il finit par raccrocher. L'ombre ne put entendre, mais il supposa que Takao s'excusait à Midorima et Kagami de les laisser seuls pour aller chercher sa petite sœur, qui avait besoin de lui.

Peu après, Takao le retrouva dehors. Il se cacha à ses côtés et observa lui aussi les deux tourtereaux. La conversation ne semblait pas aller fort, Kuroko se demandait s'ils parlaient seulement.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, Takao déposa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Kuroko posa ses yeux bleus sur le visage de l'ombre de Shuutoku. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et lui proposa :

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on les laisse seuls? Ils semblent se débrouiller bien.

Kuroko ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait cru que le but premier du plan était de les observer après. S'il avait pensé à tout ça, Takao voudrait surement tout voir de ses propres yeux, non? Il lui semblait de toute façon quelqu'un de plutôt curieux, alors c'était inusité qu'il ne tienne pas à rester.

- Tu ne veux pas voir, Takao-kun?

Ce dernier eut un petit ricanement et commenta :

- C'est sûr que j'aimerais, mais si Shin-chan venait à l'apprendre, je crois qu'il me tuerait. Et puis, je pense que ce serait mieux qu'ils aient plus d'intimité.

Comme il ne voyait pas en quoi le contredire, Kuroko resta silencieux. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Takao lui proposa :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais aller boire quelque chose?

L'ombre de Seirin montra son milkshake à moitié plein et expliqua :

- Je n'ai pas encore fini.

Takao posa ses yeux sur le verre de plastique avec un air déçu. Puis, il se reprit et fit :

- Alors, on pourrait aller se promener un peu!

Kuroko après tout n'avait rien de prévu, alors il lui répondit :

- D'accord.

Ils se relevèrent et s'éloignèrent enfin de l'endroit. Kuroko jeta un dernier regard vers Kagami et Midorima, qui semblaient toujours au même stade. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Takao voyait de positif dans une telle relation – à moins que Kagami ne soit aussi tsundere que Midorima...

Finalement, ils marchèrent un bon moment dans les rues, profitant de la belle température. Takao fit le gros de la conversation, mais Kuroko se surprit à lui rétorquer de temps à autre ses répliques bien à lui. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ce retournement de situation, mais il devait avouer qu'il s'amusait bien.

Aussi, lorsque l'ombre de Shuutoku lui proposa, un coup qu'il eut fini son milkshake, qu'ils aillent manger ensemble, Kuroko accepta. Ils étaient justement devant un restaurant de ramen, alors ils y pénétrèrent ensemble.

Pendant le repas, Kuroko s'amusa tant qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il avait du mal à croire que celui qui lui avait dit en plein match qu'il ne l'aimait pas discutait maintenant avec lui. De toute évidence, lui aussi s'amusait, parce qu'il souriait beaucoup et riait tout autant. Kuroko se surprit à quelques reprises à sourire sans s'en rendre compte, bien que de manière beaucoup moins manifeste que son vis-à-vis.

Lorsque la soirée tira à sa fin, Takao s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes et Kuroko, maintenant seul, se mit à réfléchir. Il avait suivi le plan de base non pas parce qu'il croyait vraiment quelque chose de possible entre Midorima et Kagami, mais plutôt pour les observer, et parce que ça avait l'air amusant. Ça ne lui demandait pas beaucoup, non plus, alors il n'avait pas vu de raison de refuser.

Seulement, il venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il avait complètement oublié la raison première. Il avait même oublié qu'ils avaient d'abord tenté de rapprocher leurs deux lumières!

Bref, c'était suspect.

Le meneur de Shuutoku refit enfin surface et se réinstalla devant lui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Kuroko décida d'y aller de façon directe et lui demanda :

- Takao-kun, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invité?

Le faucon afficha alors une expression coupable, comme si on venait de le prendre la main dans le sac, et il finit par ricaner. Ensuite, il laissa sortir :

- Comme je m'y attendais, Kuroko, t'es observateur.

Le petit fantôme garda le silence et fixa le plus grand. Takao finalement s'arrêta de rire et son visage devint plus sérieux. Il se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota, les yeux pleins de malice :

- Il se trouve que j'ai des arrières-pensées.

Kuroko déglutit sans s'en rendre compte et fixa son regard sur les yeux gris-bleu en face de lui. Takao continuait de se rapprocher dangereusement et il avait maintenant un petit sourire, comme s'il se délectait de son expression – Kuroko affichait quelque chose, alors?

Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était de la chaleur sur ses joues, parce qu'il commençait à comprendre où Takao voulait en venir. Ce dernier, pas intimidé du tout, rapprocha sa main pour caresser sa joue et lui fit savoir :

- Je pense quand même que Shin-chan a quelque chose pour Kagami, mais c'était surtout pour te voir que j'ai monté ce plan.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement invité? demanda Kuroko sur un ton calme, même si ses pensées ne l'étaient pas du tout.

- C'est toujours plus facile quand on a un prétexte, avoua sans gêne le faucon. Tu vois, on a passé une belle soirée grâce à ça!

Takao sur ces mots lui fit un sublime sourire, puis il se recula enfin et le relâcha par la même occasion. Il continua avec ses aveux :

- J'avais pas prévu que tu t'en rendrais compte dès la première fois, mais bon... maintenant c'est trop tard, je suppose.

De nouveau un rire nerveux, et Kuroko réalisa que, même s'il avait l'air en confiance, Takao était quand même stressé et embarrassé par la situation. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas, face à la personne qu'on aime?

Kuroko eut un sourire très discret et proposa, comme si de rien n'était :

- Nous pourrions remettre ça bientôt, Takao-kun. Kagami-kun et Midorima-kun auront besoin de plus d'une rencontre pour bien se connaitre.

À ses mots, le visage du faucon s'illumina et il s'empressa d'acquiescer. La discussion bien vite retomba sur leurs lumières et leur possible couple – Kuroko avait beau tenter de les imaginer, il ne pouvait les voir ensemble. Takao pourtant semblait convaincu, et le petit fantôme n'avait pas à cœur de le contredire.

Surtout que, finalement, il avait bien envie d'avoir encore un prétexte.


End file.
